¿United Destiny?
by hikaru117
Summary: Este fic trata de que luego de una separacion no muy linda de Naruto y Sasuke, estos se vuelven a encontrar en el futuro sin siquiera conocerce¿Podran tener la misma amistad que poseian antes? ¿O la rivalidad sera mayor?.Shonen-Ai,aparece akatsuki!leaan
1. Cap I United Destiny?

**¿United Destiny?**

_Holaas! este es mi nuevo fic **¿United Destiny? **_(destinos unidos)_ se trata de que luego de una separacion no muy linda de Naruto y Sasuke, estos se vuelven a encontrar en el futuro sin siquiera _

_conocerce. ¿Podran tener la misma amistad que poseian antes? ¿O la rivalidad sera mayor?._

_**Genero:** Amistad-Shonen-ai-Dramatismo-School Life_

_(**N/A:** Todos los personajes estaran con la edad que tienen en Naruto Shippuden)_

**_Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Capitulo I**

**. . United Destiny . .**

**_Comenzamos recordando el pasado. . Un Flash Back._**

_Dia 13 de enero del año 145, calendario ninja_

_Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en un bosque, con arboles tan grandes, que ellos no podian ver la punta de este, pero sin embargo no les costaba nada treparlos. Se hallaban algo _

_agitados de tanto correteo, un chico persiguiendo al otro, este ultimo seria su mejor amigo._

-Sasuke!_-dice el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, algo agitado y desacelerando cada vez mas el paso- _por favor, no te vayas!

-Ya te dije que mi lugar no es en Konoha! cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo?

-Aunque lo repitas mil veces no cedere! te esta consumiendo la oscuridad sasuke! y lo sabes muy bien!

-Lo se_- detiene su correteo-_ Pero por eso no volvere, tengo clara mi meta, y asi sea consumido por la mas profunda oscuridad la cumplire.

-Asi sea que. . _-llega hacia el un naruto mas agitado-_ pierdas a tu mejor amigo?

-Si, asi sea eso. ._-aprieta su puño con fuerza y luego señala a naruto-_ por eso, tu y yo ya **NO** somos mejores amigos.

-que?

-Si tengo lazos con alguien mas no podre cumplir mi meta.

-Aunque tu creas que cortaste ese lazo, yo no e cortado el mio!

-realmente no me importa_-mira hacia otro lado-_ sera mejor que vuelvas a konoha, y esta sera la ultima vez que me veas naruto.

-No!_-sujeta fuertemente a sasuke por los hombros-_ que no lo permitire sasuke!

_Desde no muy lejos una extraña chica poseia una sonrisa singular, al haber encontrado a su blanco_

-Asi que aqui estas Naruto Uzumaki. . _-prepara una flecha para ser lanzada-_ lamento hacerte esto, pero es una mejor forma de morir, de igual manera, moririas en unas horas_-suspira-_

yo te dare una _"segunda oportunidad"_. . Para que aproveches lo que en esta vida no lograste hacer, y que ni ya lograras . . Asi que adios, Uzumaki.

-Te dije que me sueltes! tu ya no significas nada para mi!

-Pero tu para mi si!

_Segundos, son los que pasan lentamente, desde que la flecha es lanzada directo al corazon del Uzumaki. Ninguno de los dos sentiria la presencia de esa flecha aproximandose, porque _

_era una **"flecha especial"** ni el ninja mas fuerte se habria dado cuenta de su presencia. Todo era perfecto._

_Sasuke abre enormemente los ojos, estos no daban credito a lo que veia_

-N-Naruto!

_Naruto abre enormemente los ojos y se sujeta fuertemente de sasuke_

-S-Sasuke. . _-escupe una gran cantidad de sangre-_

-Q-Quien demonios lanzo esto? Quien?_-sasuke mira hacia todos lados pero no logra ver ni sentir a nadie-_

-y-yo c-crei . . _-se aferra aun mas fuerte a el- _q-que ya no. .

-Idiota!_-sostiene a naruto con delicadeza-_No hables! hara que la herida sea peor!_-sostiene la flecha con una mano-_tranquilo naruto!_-sasuke saca la flecha rapidamente de su "antiguo"_

_mejor amigo y busca desesperadamente algo en su botiquin que le sirviera-_

-N-No. . _-se toca el pecho con gran dolor-_n-no servira. . sasuke. . p-por favor. .no c-caigas_-Escupe mucha mas sangre-_ en la oscuridad. .

-No hables como si no nos volvieramos a ver!

_En ese instante ya era inevitable, sasuke estaba llorando, miles de lagrimas salian de sus oscuros ojos y caian sobre el Uzumaki._

-sabia que aun. . _-tose fuertemente-_ eras. . -_tose de nuevo-_ mi mejor. . _-su voz se hace cada vez mas debil-_ ami. . go. .

_Naruto balbucea otras cosas inentendibles, hasta que cierra poco a poco sus ojos y sasuke siente una fuerte punzada en su pecho, estomago, todo en si._

- . . no . . _-abraza fuertemente a naruto y sus lagrimas continuan saliendo-_no queria que esto pasara. . no te queria cerca. . solo por evitar esto. .

_Ahora sasuke sentia odio, rencor, rabia, impotencia, todo tipo de emociones que te enloquecen, habia reaccionado._

-**¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS A HECHO ESTO?**-_acuesta con cuidado el cuerpo muerto de naruto en el suelo y activa su sharingan_- **¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?**

_Sin mas ni menos, la extraña chica que lanzo la maldita flecha, se aparece frente a el._

-Aqui estoy, yo lo e hecho, lo e hecho por mis propias razones.

-T-Tus propias razones?_-saca su katana y la mira con las ansias asesinas mas fuerte que nunca-_y cuales son esas malditas razones?

-Mis malditas razones son. . que tu simplemente no lo valorabas, y ahora aprenderas a vivir sin el, te guste o no.

-Te voy a matar. . _-vuelven a salir las lagrimas-_ **¡VAS A MORIR!**

_Sasuke se acerca rapidamente a la chica, saco su maxima velocidad, pero aun asi, logro ver que la chica exboso una cinica sonrrisa e inmediatamente desaparecio junto con toda_

_presencia de ella._

-maldita....maldita! aaaaaahh!_-sasuke comienza a descargar cargas electricas hacia todos lados completamente descontrolado, hasta que cierto dolor vuelte a punzarse en su pecho- _maldicion

. . ._-vuelven a caer las lagrimas- _tengo que estar soñando. . Naruto, despiertame por favor. .

_Sasuke se arrodilla a un lado del cuerpo de naruto y se arrecuesta en el pecho de este_

-por favor. .

_**Semanas despues. .**_

-Oh, es sorprendente que realmente lo hiciera, pero sin embargo tan facil de deducir_-dice aquella extraña chica que antes destruyo la vida de dos personas, leyendo el periodico semanal_

_de konoha- _**". . Tras la tragica muerte de Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Namikaze Minato (antiguo y poderoso Hokage) Y Uzumaki Kushina, en el pueblo de konoha se apago cierta llama **

**en el ****interior de la gente, casi todos le conocian ya que este era un gran chico, aunque en su infancia no lo pensaran asi, ahora todos le querian y se arrepentian de haberlo **

******rechazado ****anteriormente. Pero la llama que realmente extinguo una vida, fue la de Uchiha Sasuke, segun nos cuentan sus mas allegados, fue el mejor amigo (tal vez casi **

**********hermano) y rival de Naruto ****desde hace años atras. Tras haber asesinado a Naruto frente a sus propios ojos, este no soporto el dolor, y termino suicidandose con su propia**

**************katana la madrugada de ayer a ****las ****2:00am, dejo una carta que solo decia _"Lo siento Naruto"_. Una unica y triste historia para los miembros de Konoha"**_-termina de leer._

_La chica cierra el periodico con total normalidad y lo arroja a la basura_

-Vaya, que historia tan triste_-dice la mesera que le servia un te de hierbas a la chica-_

-Um si, es realmente deprimente. ¿que cosas pasan hoy en dia, no?_-rie por lo bajo-_

_Realmente, disfruto aquel momento._

-eeh si_-se sorprende por la risa_- algo mas señorita?

-no gracias, esto es todo_-deja unas monedas en la mesa- _gracias Miyuki.

-De nada, por cierto cual es su nombre señorita? viene muy a menudo por aqui.

-Pues, todo salio como estaba planeado asi que esta es mi ultima visita, te lo dire, yo me llamo . .

_**Fin del recordatorio, adios Flash back**_

_**Vamos al presente**_

_Dia 13 de enero del año 2010, calendario mundial._

_Es una mañana fria, humeda, oh, como le encantaban esas mañanas, eran simplemente excelentes, de paso era el primer dia de clases, todo era perfecto. El chico de cabellos amarillos y_

_ojos celestes, tenia solo un boxer puesto, y aun asi le encantaba. Se levanta rapidamente de su cama, se va a duchar, cepillar, y se coloca el uniforme del colegio, revisa que todos sus_

_utiles esten listos y toma un dinero que estaba en su mesa de noche._

-hm, supuse que hoy no estarian tampoco_-lee una carta que dejaron sobre la misma mesa-_**"Naruto, nos ha llamado el FBI de emergencia para investigar un caso muy peligroso, hemos**

**viajado a california, volveremos a la madrugada, oh, si, te dejamos suficiente dinero para que desayunes y almuerzes bien, esta sobre esta mesa! besos: Mama y Papa"**

_El chico deja la hoja de nuevo en la mesa y suspira resignado_

-Bueno, por lo menos me dejaron mucho dinero_-sonrie para si y mira el reloj de su muñeca-_aah! se me esta haciendo tarde!_-coge una ultima cosa antes de salir corriendo para llegar a_

_su colegio: una bandana-_

_El colegio, ya este chico estaba en penultimo año de preparatoria e iba a disfrutar ese año al maximo, habian chicas y chicos nuevos de primer año alli, asi como seguian sus antiguos_

_amigos, kiba, shikamaru, neji, chouji, hasta habia extrañado al raro de sai que recien entro el año pasado, tambien a sus amigas sakura, ten-ten e ino (Hermana del rubio) . Ellos_

_formaban parte de todo su grupo, eran populares en el colegio, atractivos, y sobretodo se llevaban bien con todos, o por lo menos asi eran conocidos al principio._

-Heeeey chicos!_-saludaba alegremente el rubio con su mano acercandose hacia ellos y abrazandolos a todos al mismo tiempo- _hahaha si que los extrañe!_-los aprieta fuertemente-_

-maldito naruto nos estas afixiando aproposito!_-exclama Kiba_

-Haras que chouji vomite el desayuno naruto_-dice calmadamente shikamaru_

-Me. . siento. . mareaado. . ! _-dice chouji inmediatamente con la esperanza de que lo soltara_

-No te creo chouji, aah! no puedo demostrarles que los quiero después de no habernos visto en vacaciones?

-Si, que amor tan grandes nos tienes Naruto_-dice neji al momento en que se suelta de su agarre con mucha habilidad y sonrie victorioso_

-Je, je je_-rie Naruto y coloca su mano detras de su cabeza soltándolos a todos-_

_En ese instante se acercan las chicas_

-Naruuuto!_-dice Ino acercandose a el. . estirando su mano-_

_-Naruto observa la mano de ino- _que?

-Sabes que Papa y mama te dejaron a ti el dinero, tienes que darme mi parte recuerdas? ademas Deidara no esta aqui y seguro que el tambien tiene mi otra parte. _(N/A: Deidara_

_tambien es su hermano, son 3)_

-Ah . . no se de que hablas.

_En ese instante ino comienza a halar el bolso de naruto, sus ropas, todo, intentando encontrar el dinero, hasta que lo encuentra y le da la mitad a naruto_

_-se acerca sakura- _Ino, estas muy revoltijiosa hoy_-saluda a naruto con la mano y este tambien la saluda-_

-Si deberias calmarte, es el primer dia sabes! y hola chicos!_-dice ten ten acercándose a neji-_

-Yo solo queria tener con que almorzar_-guarda su dinero antes de que naruto pueda quitarselo-_

_Asi los chicos sonrrien pasando esos momentos tan especiales entre verdaderos amigos, sin embargo, su atencion se centra fijamente en una limosina que se para frente al colegio._

_De la limosina sale un chico muy apuesto de cabello negro largo, atado con una coleta, y ojos oscuros, parecia ser el hermano mayor. Al salir este ayuda a salir a una chica del cabello del mismo _

_tono, pero mucho mas __largo, y con unos extraños ojos muy claros, esta parecia ser la hermana menor. Despues de estos, del otro lado, sale el seguro hermano intermedio de ellos dos, se podria _

___decir, de cabello igual de oscuro tambien, ojos oscuros y piel tan __blanca como los otros._

_Al parecer habrian estudiantes nuevos este año, y no solo eso, estudiantes exageradamente "ricos" y "arrogantes" de seguro pensaron el resto._

_Los tres chicos caminan por el lado del grupo del rubio. Ambos grupos intercambian miradas comunes, simplemente notando la presencia del otro, pero, la mirada mas extraña, fue la_

_que expresaron El rubio y el moreno intermedio de los otros hermanos._

_-Piensa- _Porque. . siento que lo e visto en algun lado?

_Tal vez lo mismo pensaba el otro chico . ._

**Fin del Capitulo I**

Ahh son las 2:14am exactamente y me entro esta inspiracion! espero que les guste, el fic sera SasuNaru, habran otras parejas que se iran descubriendo proximamente. Dejen

sus reviews con su opinion a ver si me animo a seguirlo! =)

**N/A:** No dejare parado _"El libro que guarda mi historia"_ de Kingdom hearts. Escribire los dos al tiempo, tranquilos, el fic de kingdom hearts seguira primero =)

**FiC bY: HiKa-ChAn / HiKaRu KuRai**


	2. Cap II Everything is so Strange

**United Destiny?**

_Holaas! este es mi nuevo fic _**United Destiny? **(Destinos unidos?)_ se trata de que luego de una separacion no muy linda de Naruto y Sasuke, estos se vuelven a encontrar en el futuro sin siquiera_

_conocerce. ¿Podran tener la misma amistad que poseian antes? ¿O la rivalidad sera mayor?._

_**Genero:** Amistad-Shonen-ai-Dramatismo-School Life_

_(**N/A:** Todos los personajes estaran con la edad que tienen en Naruto Shippuden)_

**_Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Capitulo II**

..Everything is so strange..

* * *

No sabia, realmente no comprendia el porque se habia sentido como lo hizo. Se sintio extrañamente feliz cuando vio de lejos a ese chico rico. Asi que, el se comenzo a preguntar..

_Que mierda me pasa? acaso lo conosco? ..Naa, naruto, en que estas pensando? solo es un chico nuevo, solo eso!_

Naruto se encontraba en clase mordiendo el borrador de su lapiz No.2. El profesor estaba enseñando la clase de Geografia y el estaba completamente perdido en su mundo.

Pero no era para mas..Al chico que vio en la mañana de ese mismo día, casualmente le toco el mismo salon de clase que el. Y tambien le toco sentarse a su lado, por el resto del año. La

vida era extraña. Naruto presentia que algo pasaria con ese chico que por cierto, tambien lo estuvo mirando de reojo intensamente desde que entro a la clase.

-Naruto-kun_-le murmura Hinata, que estaba sentada detras de el-_hay algun problema? no estas prestando atencion a la clase..bueno, menos que la de costumbre!

_"Nee mejor no le doy mas vueltas y me concentro en estudiar"_-No te preocupes Hinata! yo estoy perfectamente bien! _-le sonrie- _es solo que no me gusta esta clase.._-rie _

_nerviosamente-_

-hmm, si claro..sabes que si estas en problemas y quieres hablar puedes contar con nosotras-_le dice Sakura que estaba sentada al lado de Hinata, al parecer escuchando la conversación...Le da un golpecito en la espalda-_

-hahaha, por supuesto que lo se sakura, hinata-chan..Pero no se preocupen, de verdad que no es nada!

A veces las chicas eran demasiado perceptivas, o tan solo..tan solooo...el era un **"libro abierto"**

-Naruto!-

_"Ops, el profesor me ha atrapado..."_

-Si? que pasa yamato-sensei?-

-Puedes dejar de murmurar? Estoy explicando algo muy importante que ira en su primer examen y tu no dejas hacerlo

-puees..la verdad no me gusta mucho esta clase yamato-sensei..-

-ah? con que responderas asi?..Esta bien.

-...-

_Hmm..el profesor acaba de decir "esta bien" cuando el dice eso...**nada **esta bien._

-Bien, sigamos con lo que decia..mmm..a ver..tu, si no me equivoco, eres S_asuke-kun_. Leeme las delimitaciones de nuestro estado.

Sasuke se levanta y lee con tranquilidad el libro. Yo le miro mientras lee y aunque el, tenga sus ojos puestos en el libro..siento como si sintiera que yo lo miro, y no se porque pero, eso me

asusta..

-Ne, te dije que no dieras mas vueltas.._-murmura naruto-_

-Bien, gracias Sasuke-kun, lo has sabido explicar muy bien.._-sonrie y luego mira al rubio-_ ah por cierto naruto, hoy tendras que quedarte a colaborar con la institucion.

-...eh?-

_Vaya, en que lio me meti, es el primer dia y ya estoy castigado._

-Pero..sera mañana verdad? porque ya tengo planes, hoy todos ibamos a pasar la tarde juntos sensei!

-Mmm..asi que planes? bueno, yo tambien los tengo y esos te incluyen.

_"Estoy jodido."_

De repente, escucho, un bajo pero horripilantemente molesto sonido, un risa, proveniente de ese tal _"Sasuke"_. De nuevo, no se porque, pero ya no le tengo miedo...ahora tengo ganas

de partirle la cara.

-Bien, Naruto-kun, nos vemos mañana!_-se despide hinata-_

-Adios tonto_-suspira sakura pensando en lo tonto que es porque lo hayan castigado el primer dia-_ mañana te contaremos lo que haremos después, ne?

-si, nos vemos en la casa hermano estupido, dile a Deidara que te lleve la cena porque no tengo casi dinero!

-Si, si lo que digas Ino.._-¿Cree que soy idiota? Si justo esta mañana me robo mas de la mitad de mi mesada!-_bueno nos vemos chicas!_-mira hacia su alrrededor-_...chicos?

Naruto esperaba que alguno de sus amigos se apiadara de el, pero, realmente..fue un iluso, de un momento a otro ya todos sus amigos se habian marchado del salon.

-maldicion.._-suspira-_

-Naruto cuando dejes de maldecir puedes venir para aca?_-Le dice Yamato-sensei.-_

-Si, si..

Camina pesadamente hacia el hasta que llega al escritorio.

-Necesito que te pongas esta chemise negra y estos jeans celestes..Hoy han llegado muchos estudiantes nuevos y la escuela necesita personas para que les enseñes el lugar y sus respectivas habitaciones-

**_Konoha_** era el mejor y mas estricto internado del estado y hasta hace poco comenzaron a admitir personas de **_"baja categoria"_**, por medio de becas o bajos costos para los estudiantes.

Su nueva directora _Tsunade _entro al mando hace cinco años, y desde el momento en que puso un pie en la institucion decidio que debia haber un cambio, persevero con sus superiores

durante mucho tiempo hasta que lo consiguio; hace exactamente un año, justo cuando yo entre a este lugar. Ella era una persona muy admirable para Naruto. El deseaba ser como ella, y

tal vez, lograr algo mas grande que ella, como ser director de la poderosa** _universidad Konoha_ **que seguia despues del internado y hacer que admitieran todo tipo de personas tambien.

-Bueno lo hare, solo porque es para el bien de esta escuela!-

No se como paso, pero, de un momento a otro Yamato-sensei me habia golpeado en la cabeza dandome un coscorron.

-Auch! porque hizo eso!

-Porque soy tu considerado sensei! y si yo quisiera te pusiera a limpiar el salon o las habitaciones de los alumnos, o los baños de los profesores..pero no, en cambio de ello solo te mando

a que muestres el colegio. Dime, que prefieres hacer?

_El sensei puso esa terrorifica cara de nuevo, esa cara a la que no puedes decir un "No" o te esperaria una peor._

-S-si yamato-sensei!

-Perfecto_-sonríe victorioso- _nos vemos mañana naruto.

Luego de decir esto Yamato sale del salon dejandolo solo para que naruto se cambiase.

-maldicioon..-

Naruto comienza a desvestirse para ponerse su uniforme por esa noche.

-ese sensei y sus caras tenebrosas..me pregunto si me tocaran otros senseis raros como el este año..

-Yo espero que no sea asi-

El rubio voltea inmediatamente para ver quien le hablaba, aunque, de cierta forma, reconocio esa voz.

-eeh? tu que haces aquí?...ejeem, me estoy cambiando sabes?

-Pues, el sensei me a pedido a mi tambien que lo ayude pero yo e salido antes a comprar algo antes de que la cafeteria cerrara-

El pelinegro cierra la puerta y se adentra mas en el salon, acercandose a su morral y guardando las cosas que trajo consigo.

-bueno, esta bien_-Naruto se baja la camiseta (que estaba a medio quitar) y se acerca-_ Soy Naruto Uzumaki.-_estira su mano hacia el pelinegro-_

-hmp-_mira la mano por unos segundos y se da vuelta caminando hacia unos estantes para buscar su ropa-_

_QUE? ese hijo de... acaba de ignorarme? acaso no se da cuenta que estoy intentando ser jodidamente amable? oh no, esto si que me ha sacado de mis casillas, voy a matarlo..voy a_

_matarlo!_

Naruto se acerca peligrosamente hacia sasuke hasta que escucha unas palabras provenir de su boca.

El pelinegro se voltea por unos segundos

-Yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, puedes decirme Sasuke._-se comienza a quitar su camisa-_deberiamos apurarnos, Uzumaki.

_Maldicion, que acaba de pasar? que paso con lo que cabo de decir? no le iba a partir la cara? me he detenido solo porque me miro unos segundos!_

-Naruto...puedes llamarme Naruto_-el rubio se voltea rapidamente y se va a cambiar al otro lado del salon-_

Realmente era un idiota, a parte de que no lo asesino lenta y cruelmente..le digo que me puede llamar simplemente Naruto...Nee, no se que pasa hoy conmigo...Pero bueno, supongo que

mañana no estare asi, debe ser porque aun no me acostumbro a las cosas nuevas del año.

-Hey, dobe, te vas a quedar ahi toda la noche o vas a venir?

Bueno, ya todo lo dicho anteriormente a sido retirado..._¡Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso!_

-Dobe?_-dice con un tic en un ojo-_ tu eres un teme! -

Sasuke rio, con intenciones malignas segun la mente de naruto, y eso lo hizo querer cogerlo a golpes de nuevo.

-Solo vamonos ya, usuratonkachi.

-aaah? maldito! ya veras como te..!

Naruto no pudo terminar su frase, Sasuke lo tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo a rastras afuera del salon.

-Se nos esta haciendo tarde, acaso quieres otro castigo por no haber cumplido el primero? solo vamonos!

_Bien, Hoy si fue un dia extraño._

Luego de estar aliviado de haber visto a esta persona (cuyo alivio no tiene logica para mi), de estar perdido en las nubes toda la mañana, y de ser castigado todo por culpa de la misma persona, no puedo creer que _"esa persona"_ me halla logrado apasiguar por extraños momentos...si, extraños momentos...

Definitivamente, era un dia **extraño** para Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Y con esto finalizo el capitulo 2! se que no obtuve rewies pero, vi que algunos colocaron este fic en sus favoritos, asi que, espero que quienes lo hallan hecho puedan leerlo ^^**

**Atte: hika-chan!**

**Espero les halla gustado y nos vemos una proxima vez^^!**


	3. Cap III Another weird day

**United Destiny?**

_**Genero:** Amistad-Shonen-ai-Dramatismo-School Life_

_(**N/A:** Todos los personajes estaran con la edad que tienen en Naruto Shippuden)_

**_Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Holaa! aqui hika-chan de nuevo! disculpandose por el retraso y con muchas ideas para este fic! les aviso que este fic sera largo, dividido en seasons /temporadas/ ;)..bueno, **

**espero les** **guste el capitulo de hoy..See you! ^^**

**Capitulo II**

. . Another weird day . .

_...¿Por que estas cosas me pasan a mi?_

-...Y este es el laboratorio, pueden entrar a hacer experimentos cuando quieran con permiso del profesor...-

_¿Y por que yo estoy enseñando el laboratorio mientras el fue a comprar refrescos? ¿no podia haber ido yo? ah si..ya recuerdo.._

_Falsh Back._

_-Bueno chicos uno de ustedes puede ir a comprar algo de beber para nosotros, quien quiere ir?  
__  
-hmm..sensei, por si no lo a notado naruto esta ocupado mostrandole la cancha a esas chicas que se le han pegado como moscas-_

_-pero de que rayos hablas? estoy a tu lado y no hay...-_

_Sasuke empuja "accidentalmente" a naruto hacia el grupo de chicas que se estaban acercando a ellos._

_-Lo ve sensei? ahora lo esta._

_-Aaam...bueno, entonces ve tu y trae algo refrescante para los tres-_

_-aaah! Uchiha bastardo!_

_-Sasuke ignora a naruto- Lo que usted diga Yamato sensei-_

_-Naruto, controlate!-le reprende yamato-_

_Fin del flash back_

- Y es verdad que se puede escoger una clase extra-curricular?_-dice una chica de cabellos rojos y piel muy blanca_

_ -S_i, claro, tenemos una gran lista de clases extra en nuestra escuela que se las entregaremos al final del recorrido.-

-Ohh, ya veo-responde la chica-

-Eso suena muy interesante! esta escuela es grande, bonita y ofrecen diferentes tipos de becas!_-dice otra chica de cabello turquesa y ojos azules.-_

-Me alegro que les guste eso_-les sonrrie-_

_-le susurra la chica de rojo a la de turquesa- _y de paso hay chicos muy lindos aqui _-se rie-_

-tienes razon _-tambien se rie mirando a naruto -_

_-Naruto ladea la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender muy bien- _eem bueno sigamos!-

_..._

_..._

_¡Maldicion! ¡Definitivamente lo matare!_

_¡Me estoy muriendo de sed!_

Al cabo de cinco minutos sasuke regresa con tres latas de jugo de naranja.

-Naruto, ven aqui!_-le llama sasuke-_

-Chicas disculpenme, necesito ir con mi compañero, el sensei les mostrara la otra sala_-les sonrie y se va-_

Las chicas suspiran al mismo tiempo y se van a sentar en las bancas mientras hablan de las instalaciones.

-Hasta que volviste,temee! me dejaste solo con ellas como treinta minutos!-

-¿Ah si? nunca me fijo en el tiempo..._-le lanza la lata de jugo-_

_Matalo! Matalo! por que no lo matas a golpes y ya naruto?_

-temee!_-atrapa la lata antes de que le llegue a la cara-_Ya veras..!

-Chicos! detenganse ahora!_-aparece yamato sensei de quien sabe donde y se acerca para tomar su jugo-_creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, pueden irse a sus casas.-

-Ya era hora!_-dice naruto-_

-Los vere mañana en clase, adios!

Yamato sensei se acerca al grupo de chicas y les indica el camino para ir a las canchas, tan solo eso y terminaria el recorrido.

-Oye Uchiha.-le llama naruto-

-Que?-

-Por que jugo y no un refresco?-

Naruto miraba la lata algo molesto, despues de todo ese "Gran esfuerzo" segun el, queria tomar algo muy refrescante.

-Fue lo primero que vi-

-Pudiste haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo! no me voy a tomar este jugo!_-le acerca el jugo a la cara-_

-No me importa si te lo tomas o no, igual yo no page por tu lata de jugo _-le aleja la mano con la lata golpeandosela-_usuratonkachi-

-Teme! _-mira la lata enojado_- Maldicion.. y ya la cafeteria cerro..._-suspira- _bueno me voy a mi casa.._-Naruto comienza a caminar hacia la salida-_

-Hey espera, no se te olvida algo?-

-Que se me puede olvidar?-

-Aun tienes puesto el uniforme de servicio al colegio, dobe. Y nuestras mochilas estan en el aula, usuratonkashi-

Naruto se mira y le sale una gran gota en la cabeza

-Yo lo sabia! solo me voltee a mirar hacia alla un momento baka!-

-Si, si claroo.._-abre su lata y bebe-_ire por mi mochila_-camina hacia las aulas-_

-..ash!_-no tiene mas opcion y le sigue-_

Para llegar hasta su aula, los chicos caminaron por los edificios de las habitaciones para estudiantes. Ambos pensaron que tenian que irse preparando para mudarse a sus habitaciones,

ya se los habian advertido y lo dejaron pasar por ser tan solo el primer dia, despues de todo era un internado.

Luego de caminar al menos cinco minutos en silencio llegaron al aula, los pasillos estaban algo ocuros porque ya iba a anochecer.

-Hmp, cambiemonos rapido para irnos, es muy tarde_-sasuke se dirige hacia su mochila y busca su ropa-_

-Si_-tambien toma su mochila y hace lo mismo-_no me gusta estar tan tarde en las calles dejando a mi hermana sola en casa.

-hmm...-

Sasuke y naruto terminan de cambiarse y guardan todo en su bolso..pero de repente se escucha el gran estruendo de las aulas cerrandose. Ambos voltean a mirarse e inmediatamente

corren hacia la puerta y comienzan a golpearla.

-que demonios?_-dice sasuke-_

- maldito! abrenos!_-le dice naruto-_

Se escucha una gran risa desde el otro lado del salon.

-Ahora sufran y quedense ahi! pasaran toda la noche en esta escuela infestada de fantasmas!_-les dice la voz-_

Naruto se sorprende un poco pero ladea la cabeza y reacciona.

-No jueges con nosotros! por que demonios nos dejas aqui?

Sasuke mira hacia todas las direcciones analizando el lugar, se encontraban en un aula al final del pasillo con muy poco espacio y en el cuarto piso del edificio, habian tres ventanas y

ninguna conexion con otra aula, tan solo una puerta de salida. Las paredes eran de ladrillos asi que seria imposible intentar romperlas, la puerta de salida era de madera y no una

cualquiera, una muy resistente. En conclusion, sasuke penso que estaban completamente jodidos, si hubiera sido en otra escuela de las que habian alli hubiera sido muy facil salir, gracias

a las sencillas construcciones japonesas que poseen, pero esta poseia una construccion occidental..asi que, si, estaban jodidos.

-maldicion..._-murmura sasuke-_que carajo hiciste dobe?-

-Ah?_-dice naruto muy enojado-_ yo no hize nada! ese es enemigo tuyo!-

-Yo tampoco he hecho nada! soy nuevo aqui asi que quien podria ser mi enemigo, eh?-

-No lo se! pero yo solo llevo un año y no me e llevado mal con nadie!-

-De eso no te has dado cuenta_-dice la voz fuera del salon-_Te odio Uzumaki Naruto, me has quitado al amor de mi vida!

Bien, si Naruto creia que habia escuchado suficiente, no habia escuchado nada.

_Amor de su vida? pero si en mi vida e tenido novia! tan solo recuerdo que una vez bese a una niña de cabellos turquesa, y fue en el jardin de infancia. No podria ser por eso, seria muy _

_estupido._

-Estas loco! yo no tengo novia ni estoy saliendo con nadie!-

-No me importa lo que digas! me la has quitado y aun no te das cuenta!-

Sasuke cruzo sus brazos y miro a naruto golpeando la puerta, por lo poco que lo conocia (bueno, tan solo un dia), podia pensar que esta diciendo la verdad tan solo con ver su expresion.

-He memorizado tu voz en mi cabeza_-le habla sasuke al chico del otro lado-_Si te llego a escuchar en algun lado sabre quien eres de inmediato y sabras de lo que es capaz de hacer un

verdadero Uchiha_-camina hacia una silla y toma asiento-_Asi que piensalo de nuevo. Realmente vas a dejarnos aqui encerrados?-dice calmadamente-

Naruto solo lo miraba y miraba hacia la puerta esperando que eso halla funcionado.

Pero no, se escucho una gran carcajada de nuevo.

-Me das risa Uchiha_-se acerca a la puerta y se escucha un pequeño click, como el de un candado cerrandose-_Jamas te daras cuenta de quien soy, estare a sus narices y no lo sabran.-

Dicho esto se comienzan a escuchar pasos alejandose

-Aaaarg!_-naruto golpea la puerta-_que demonios? vuelve aqui cobarde! si tanto quieres joderme muestra tu cara y pelea!-

Silencio. Ya nadie estaba alli.

-mierda..._-dice el uchiha pasando su mano por su cabello-_Nos ha dejado aqui con este frio y sin comer nada.

-Seguro estuvo vigilandonos desde que haciamos el recorrido.

-Vigilandote. Solo te queria joderte a ti y yo e caido por tu culpa.

-Eh?_ -ahora naruto si se habia mosqueado-_yo no te dije que vinieras aqui!

-Tenia que venir por mi mochila! si te hubieras bebido el jugo alla y te hubieras quedado unos minutos,por lo menos me hubiera dado tiempo de cambiarme e irme antes de que esto pasara!-

Ahora se mosqueo aun mas.

-Teme! sabes que no es mi culpa!-aprieta fuerte sus pu os-de verdad no se quien sera ese pendejo, no tengo la menor idea..-suspira y se calma un poco-ese maldito..-se acerca a una silla y se sienta-

-...-sasuke suspira y cruza los brazos-

Silencio de nuevo. Ahora habia mas silencio que antes debido a que no quedaba nadie en el edificio y ninguno de los dos decia nada. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el sonido del

estomago hambriento...

_eh? sonido de estomago hambriento? ah si, ninguno de los dos hemos comido nada, y yo ni me e tomado mi jugo._

-Ahora que recuerdo.._-murmura sasuke-_

Sasuke se levanta y estira un poco los brazos, para luego coger su mochila y comenzar a buscar algo. Naruto solo lo miraba de reojo.

-hmmp..si, aqui esta._ -saca un empaque de chocolate negro grande que habia comprado antes de hacer su servicio-_

_-Naruto lo mira interesado (no tenia mas nada que hacer) y decide hablar-_"aqui esta?"...aqui esta que?-

-hmmp..eso no te importa.

-...-Naruto se mosquea otra vez.-Bien!

Sasuke cierra de nuevo su mochila y esta vez se sienta en el suelo cerca del escritorio.

-hmp-

Comienza a destapar el chocolate y el olor inmediatamente llega al uzumaki, siempre le ha gustado el chocolate y ahora que tiene hambre le gustaria mucho mas.

-Oye, no piensas compartir, teme?-naruto se levanta y se sienta mas cerca de el-

-No_-dice mientras toma la primera barra y se la lleva a la boca-_

-..Yo tambien tengo hambre._-dice naruto algo enojado-_

-No me importa_-vuelve a morder la barrita-_

-Hoy solo almorze un poquito y no me dio tiempo de desayunar.._(mentira pero aun asi tenia hambre)_.. que no puedes darme?-

-Ya te dije que no, por tu culpa estoy aqui y esto es lo unico que tengo para comer._-vuelve a morder la barrita y se la termina-_

-Yo tambien tengo hambre-_repite- _y te dije que no se ni quien es ese tipo.._-mira la otra barrita que sasuke estaba cogiendo-_

Y regresa el silencio a poderarse del ambiente una vez mas. Naruto veia muy enojado al uchiha mientras este iba por la mitad de todo el chocolate.

Tan solo pasan dos minutos..

-Me harte! dame un pedazo!_-le grita naruto, mas por el hambre que por la rabia-_

-Que no! trae tus propias golosinas!_-le grita tambien sasuke-_

-aargh!_-naruto no aguanta mas y se lanza encima de sasuke intentando quitarle el chocolate.-_

Sasuke con una barra entera de chocolate en la boca, reacciona rapido y le hala por un hombro antes de que pudiera tomar el paquete, dejando a naruto debajo de el y prensando sus

manos con las suyas.

-Creeiste que podrias quitarmelo? ha! que dobe que eres!_-sonrrie sasuke victorioso-_

A lo que sasuke abre la boca para hablar, el chocolate cae y naruto alcanza a prensarlo con sus dientes, inmediatamente se forma una sonrrisa en el.

-El..rr..d-d-obe..rrr.._-dice con dificultad por el chocolate-_er-rr..eres t-tu-rr!

Sasuke no supo que paso, pero al darse cuenta de que le habia ganado le hizo enfadarse mucho por dentro, y el penso que no lo deberia dejar asi, el no podia ser un perdedor, nadie iba

a ganarle.

-Ah si?...-

Naruto estuvo por tragarse toda la barra de chocolate, pero en ese mismo instante Sasuke se habia acercado MUCHO a su rostro _(e invadiendo su espacio personal)_ y habia sostenido la

barra con los dientes. Ambos sostenian la barra y ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltarla, seria muy raro para el que los estuviera viendo seguro pensaria otras cosas..pero para ellos tan

solo era cuestion de quien salia victorioso.

-Y-ya..rr,,ver-ras!_-dice naruto apretando aun mas la barra pero sin romperla-_

-N-no..rr..po-d-dras..gana-narrr-me!-_le dice sasuke apretando mas sus manos contra el suelo-_

Por culpa del forcejeo un libro que estaba encima del escritorio se cae y golpea a Naruto con fuerza, provocando que cierre su boca por unos segundos y mordiendo la barra.

Sasuke penso que habia ganado al ver a naruto escupiendo la barra hacia un lado y mirando de frente adolorido, asi que mastico la barra que quedo en su boca, y no se dio cuenta de

que no habia un solo libro en el escritorio, si no dos, y precisamente el otro venia cayendo en direccion a la cabeza se sasuke.

-tsk!_- fue todo lo que pudo decir sasuke antes de que algo muy inesperado pasara-_

Naruto abrio enormemente sus ojos y miro los ojos obscuros de sasuke mirandolo de la misma manera.

Habían unidos sus labios, y no solo eso, sus bocas al tenerlas ambos abierta antes de eso, sentia la lengua de sasuke adentro de su boca y su lengua en la de el, no las movian pero aun

así...Era un beso.

Luego de unos largos segundos sasuke reacciona y suelta las manos de naruto apartandose bruscamente al igual que naruto lo hace.

Ambos comienzan a escupir pensando en lo repulsivo que fue, pero cuando terminan de hacerlo aun asi ellos voltean y se miran, sonrrojandose un poco.

-N-No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez!_-le dice, o mas bien grita, naruto-_

-F-fue culpa del estupido libro!_-dice sasuke limpiandose los labios con su brazo-_tu tampoco vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez!

_Bien, ahora pasar la noche juntos en el mismo aula si iba a ser incomodo...-pensaron ambos-_

Al cabo de dos horas de no mirarse y gruñidos del estomago de parte de naruto...sasuke suspira y decide acercarse a el.

-Toma._-sasuke le acerca casi todo el chocolate que le quedaba y se aleja hablando a mitad del camino- _Solo fue un accidente, no me malinterpretes.._.-se va a acostar a una esquina y usa su _

_mochila de almohada- _hasta mañana.-

-..._-Naruto se queda mirando el chocolate un rato y despues de pensarlo muchas veces se acerca a sasuke-_

-Sabes..es mucho chocolate y se que aun tienes hambre..acabo de escuchar a tu estomago.

-..hmp.-

Naruto le da la mitad de lo que quedaba y va a su mochila por algo

-Tambien te puedes tomar el jugo, yo realmente no lo quiero.._-le deja la lata a un lado de el-_y esta bien, fue un accidente..solo eso_-dice ruborizandose un poco y rascandose la cabeza- _supongo

que hasta mañana tambien.._-dice mientras camina hacia el otro lado del aula y usa la mochila de almohada como hizo sasuke-_

Sasuke se sienta al rato y comienza a comer de nuevo, es verdad, tambien tenia hambre.

Luego de eso ambos quedan dormidos, un largo rato.

Al cabo de las 4am naruto abre lentamente sus ojos y cree que esta en un sueño, porque siente y ve a una extraña sombra oscura pasando por las ventanas.

-..._-naruto se voltea a ver a sasuke y se da cuenta que el esta acostado-_..e-eh..._-se abraza a si mismo y con algo de miedo mira de nuevo a la ventana, ya no habia nada-_pero que..?-

De repente siente un extraño frio que se cuela por todo su cuerpo y toma algo de valor otra vez y se voltea, no habia nada, pero presentia algo muy cerca.

_Si no mal recuerda, ese chico dijo algo acerca de fantasmas..No, no puede ser cierto..._

-N-No es nada n-naruto.._-se levanta tembloroso y se acerca a sasuke-_o-oe.._-lo pica con un dedo-_ s-sasuke..

Sasuke solo se mueve hacia otro lado y no despierta.

-s-sasuke! despierta!_-le mueve mas-_despiertaaa!

-Sasuke despierta y bosteza-que quieres...dobe?

-Escuche un ruido extraño y vi una sombra pasando por la ventana!-_traga saliva_-pense que eras tu p-pero te vi aqui dormido..-_se abraza a si mismo otra vez y murmura muuy bajo-_tengo

miedo..-

Sasuke no le escucho pero al ver su rostro y el movimiento de sus labios lo dedujo, estaba asustado. A el no le importa quien es el, de todas formas lo acaba de conocer pero...aun asi hay

algo que le dice que debe ayudarlo..o que necesita hacerlo. No supo explicar bien que era pero no lo pensó mucho, simplemente actuó.

-Esta bien._-se sienta-_ duermete dobe.

-que?-

-que te duermas, yo me quedare despierto hasta que lo hagas.-

-S-Seguro?..-

-Si, hazlo, no me importa mucho, ya no tengo sueño-

-esta bien...-_naruto se arrecuesta a un lado de donde esta sasuke sentado e intenta dormirse-_g-gracias sasuke..

_¿Porque me esta ayudando?..quiero decir, no crei posible eso de el, ademas si me hubiera dicho eso a mi yo no lo hubiera ayudado..¿o tal vez si? aah Naruto que estas pensando? solo _

_duermete y no digas nada mas..realmente no quiero dormir solo.._

_Sasuke estuvo toda la noche despierto mirandolo._

No se explicaba como se habia quedado tanto tiempo asi ni porque...Lo unico que hacia era mirarlo como si le recordara algo..raro..era un sentimiento muy raro, pero bueno, el presentia

que iban a ser buenos amigos. Eso estaria bien, el nunca ha tenido un verdadero amigo.

* * *

**Bieen esto es todo por hoy! les agradesco nuevamente a los que me dejaron sus review! gracias a ustedes me anime a continuarlo y justamente en mi mayor momento de inspiracion n_n**

**Subire el otro lo mas pronto posible! ya comienzo a escribirlo en este mismo momento, solo esperen! x3**

**Bye byee cuidense y hasta la proxima^^!**

**By: HikA-CHaN**


	4. Cap IV Fights!

**United Destiny?**

_**Genero:**__Amistad-Shonen-ai-Dramatismo-School Life_

_(__**N/A:**__Todos los personajes estarán con la edad que tienen en Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

**..Capitulo IV..**

**Fights!**

-Naruto! Ino! Deidara! Ha llegado el auto por ustedes!_-dice Kushina Uzumaki, su madre, quien __ya había vuelto de su trabajo con el FBI junto a su esposo y padre de los chicos, Minato.-_

-Ya vamos!_-dicen al mismo tiempo y luego se miran feo-No me copien!_

Eran hermanos, si, se la llevaban muy bien pero las peleas eran inevitables.

Era ya el tercer día de clases y debido a ciertas circunstancias, ninguno de los tres había podido instalarse en la institución. Una de ellas y en realidad, la mayor fue que el primer día de

clases Naruto no volvió a su hogar lo que dejo a sus padres y hermanos muy preocupados, lo buscaron por todos lados hasta que al otro día recibieron una llamada del colegio, al parecer

alguien los había encerrado allí y había huido en el acto. Buena razón para darles un día libre al menos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando ambos chicos se despertaron de pronto al escuchar que estaban __golpeando la puerta. Ambos corrieron apresurada-mente hacia la puerta y les gritaron que les_

_ayudaran. _

_Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente pudieron abrir la puerta luego de buscar a un especialista __en cerraduras llamado Azuma sensei. Aunque no fue muy especialista que digamos, pues solo le_

_basto destrozar las cadenas con su fuerza y patear la puerta..vaya, que útil, y ese sería el sensei __de educación física, quien lo diría._

_Al encontrarlos se aliviaron mucho y les explicaron lo que paso, inmediatamente les dieron agua __y les ofrecieron comida, pero ambos se negaron, lo único que querían era descansar. Luego de_

_que la directora meditara no menos de cinco minutos les dejo el día libre, y les aviso que se __prepararan para el día de mañana para comenzar a vivir en la institución._

_Desde allí la directora de la institución Tsunade le ordeno a un sensei llamado Kakashi Hatake, __que los llevara a su casa en su auto inmediatamente, el solo obedeció y ambos pudieron irse._

_Primero se detuvieron en casa de Sasuke ya que estaba más cerca, Naruto pudo observar que la __casa no era simplemente una casa, era más bien como una mansión._

-Bien, aquí estamos, haremos nuestro mejor trabajo para hallar al culpable y castigarlo-_comenta __el sensei-_Adiós.

-Eso espero.._-dice Sasuke, tomando su mochila en el instante-_

Sasuke baja del auto y mira a Naruto.

-Dobe..-

_Naruto le mira_

-Encontraremos a ese maldito, se ha metido con un Uchiha y no podre perdonarlo-

_A Naruto le sale una gran gota en la cabeza_

_Por un momento pensé que era por mi..-__pensó_

-Esta bien teme!-

_Por que carajo pense que era por **mi**?_

_Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta del auto, se acerca Uchiha Itachi, al parecer el hermano de __Sasuke y la detiene._

-Buenas tardes_..-mira al conductor-_ gracias por traer a Sasuke aquí Kakashi Sensei..Necesito hablar con usted mañana sobre esto para hallar al culpable..-

_Itachi se detiene por un momento y mira a Naruto, sentado en la parte detrás del auto __(apenas __nota su presencia) __y queda __**"impactado"**__ al ver sus ojos celestes. Se le queda viendo un rato_

_directamente solo a esos ojos celestes y Sasuke se sorprende al verlo._

-EEm_..-habla, o mas bien murmura Naruto_, eso le sorprendio- coff coff_-habla mas fuerte_- ¿Que pasa?

-Nada.._-Itachi acerca su mano-_ Solo que no sabía que Sasuke ya tenía un amigo.

-El no es mi amigo_- dice inmediatamente Sasuke, con algo de molestia en su voz-_

-Am, bueno, igual..Soy Itachi Uchiha-

-Eh, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki_-aprieta la mano que le acerco como saludo-_

-es un placer_..-Itachi sonríe y le suelta la mano-_ bueno, nos vemos sensei_-se aleja de la puerta __y la cierra-_

_El auto arranca y deja a Itachi y Sasuke solos._

-que estas pensando?_-habla Sasuke-_

-Nada_-responde simplemente-_ me pareció curioso que tuvieras un amigo como el-

-Te dije que no es mi amigo-

-Si, claro.. _-camina hacia la casa pero no sin antes desacomodarle el cabello-_ven, nuestra hermana está preocupada-

-…_-Sasuke solo le sigue-_

_Al llegar Naruto a su hogar sus padres lo reciben abrazándolo, o tal vez asfixiándolo y lanzándolo __contra el suelo, diciéndole los preocupados que estaban._

_Mientras que Ino, su hermana se acercaba y le daba un "ligero" golpe en el brazo reclamándole lo __preocupada que la tuvo, Deidara, su hermano mayor se acerca con una mirada seria y dice…_

-Atrapare a ese tipo, cueste lo que cueste _-cruza los brazos-_Seguro que estudia en el mismo colegio, no descansare hasta…!-

_Deidara es detenido por las risas de todos al verlo tan serio con respecto a eso._

-Unn? No se burlen eh! Es la verdad!_-se acerca a Naruto y le golpea la cabeza- _nos tenias preocupados, bakaa!

Si creyeron por un momento que había alguien serio en la familia de Naruto, pues no, estaban completamente equivocados…Aquí los serios son los Uchihas. En esta familia no puede haber

un momento de seriedad.

El día para ambos fue tranquilo, hicieron sus deberes, se ducharon, se alimentaron, descansaron y prepararon sus maletas para su mudanza al día siguiente. Tan solo querían ir a vengarse

de quien quiera que los había encerrado.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sasuke también se estaba preparando para irse junto a sus hermanos. Hinata, su hermana estudiaba el mismo año que el, pero Itachi el hermano mayor, estudiaba en la _universidad de_

_Konoha _justo al lado (Tan solo con una pequeña plaza de distancia) al colegio de konoha. En el prestigioso colegio era obligatorio dormir en sus instalaciones, después de todo era

un internado, pero en la universidad tenían la opción de quedarse allí o no hacerlo, eso era asunto del estudiante. En este caso, Itachi decidió quedarse para tener más cerca a sus

hermanos, de igual forma sus padres nunca estaban en casa, así que no quería aburrirse solo allí.

En el caso de Deidara, el hermano de Naruto que también va a la universidad, el no tenia esa opción, la universidad era muy costosa y el tenia que pagarla, o mas bien quería pagarla para

lograr su independencia. Sus padres eran agentes secretos del gobierno y seguro que les podrían dar un buen dinero. Pero ellos aprendieron de otra forma, después de todo no siempre a

sido así, ellos comenzaron a trabajar tan solo hace poco _tiempo (Retomaron su trabajos de __solteros)_ por la necesidad de dinero en casa y a pesar de que sus hijos no estaban

completamente de acuerdo no tuvieron más opción que acepar. Por esa razón no están acostumbrados a ser así y ven la vida de manera humilde.

Ambas familia de hermanos llegaron alrededor de las 6 am para organizar sus habitaciones y hubo una gran sorpresa de parte de dos de ellos.

-T-Teme? Que haces aquí eh?-_ dice Naruto mientras entra a __**su**__habitación-_

-esta es **_MI_** habitación-

-que? Pero se supone que es mi habitación!-

-Dobe, que no te enteras de nada? Aquí las habitaciones son compartidas, es imposible que hagan una habitación para cada estudiante-

-pero asi debería de ser!_...-Naruto se queda observando la habitación unos segundos- _esa es mi cama!

Naruto se abalanza hacia la cama y estira sus brazos

-hmp..-_sasuke lo mira y suspira_- Bien, ya que seremos compañeros de cuarto tengo que decirte esto.

-Que?_-le responde Naruto-_

-Regla #1**- NUNCA** toques mis cosas.

-lo mira con mala cara-…No me importan tus cosas-

-Regla # 2 NO traigas a nadie aquí.

-Em? porque?

-Además de que esta prohibido hacer reuniones en los dormitorios, si lo haces hablare con la directora, y sabes que tengo influencias-

_-se sienta y cruza los brazos- _bueno tampoco me importa, igual no me gusta traer a nadie_-se __levanta- _ahora te diré mi única regla-

-Habla-

-Mi regla es no seguir ninguna regla! Me sabe a mierda lo que digas!-_le grita Naruto-_

A Sasuke le sale una gran vena en la cabeza y sonríe arrogantemente.

-A mi también me sabe a mierda lo que digas-

**Bueno, ahí van de nuevo…Toda la camaradería que surgió hace poco se ha extinguido.**

-K-Kakashi sensei_!-grita cierta chica de cabellos rosas_-Naruto y Sasuke están peleando en su habitación!

-que? Llévame con ellos Sakura!-

-Por aquí!-

Sakura corre junto al sensei hacia la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Pero que?-dice Sakura-

Sasuke y Naruto se estaban prácticamente moliendo a golpes, habían desordenado toda la habitación y estaban lanzando patadas, puñetazos y hasta cabezazos.

-DETENGUANSE AHORA MISMO!-_Grita Kakashi sensei-_

Ambos lo ignoran _(o no lo escuchan)_ y Kakashi decide acercarse a ellos y separarlos a la fuerza.

Ambos se sorprendieron con la facilidad con la que los separo.

-Bien, quieren explicarme que demonios paso aquí?-_les dice mientras les da un gran golpe en la __cabeza-_ se creen tan valientes como para pelear en este colegio, eh?-

-No es mi culpa Kakashi sensei!-_dice Naruto._

-que? Pero si tu fuiste el que se tiro sobre mi!

-Cállense! Por que diablos estaban peleando?

-Kakashi sensei!-_grita Naruto-_ no voy a vivir junto a este bastardo!

Kakashi les da un manotazo en la cabeza de nuevo

-Bien, hablemos_..-cruza los brazos_- este es el asunto. ¿Quieren discutir esto con la directora quien seguro los echaría inmediatamente del colegio, o quieren discutirlo conmigo que considero

no decirle nada a la directora?

Luego de un minuto de pensarlo ambos lo miran asintiendo la cabeza con cara de enojados.

-Bien..Ahora, ustedes dos se van a quedar viviendo aquí hasta que terminen sus estudios, es decir, hasta que entren a la universidad, y evitaran las pele…

-Que no escuchas Kakashi sensei? No quiero vivir con el!_-grita Naruto-_

-Naruto, estarás castigado un mes, tendrás que ayudar a limpiar la aula de educación física.-

-Ah?

-Usuratonkashi.

-**JAMAS** debes gritarle a un maestro, crees que gritándome mejoraran las cosas eh? Agradezcan que los estoy ayudando!_-mira a Sasuke-_ y tu también estarás castigado, acompañaras a

Naruto, y ESPERO que se la lleven bien o ya saben que pasara.

-…_-Sakura tan solo los mira, y no puede evitar reírse en su mente_- _son parecidos pero tan __tontos que no se dan cuenta. Estoy segura que serán grandes amigos._

_Tal vez todos seamos grandes amigos._

_Quien sabe cuanto duraría.._

**The end!**

* * *

**Emm noo claro que no es el final! No me maten xD aun falta mucho para este fic =). Este capitulo continua con el siguiente (me refiero a que son un capitulo por separado)..Y lo voy a **

**subir pronto, solo tengo que finalizardo jeje x) **

**Nos vemos en el otro cap!**


	5. Cap V Feelings

**United Destiny?**

_**Genero:**__Amistad-Shonen-ai-Dramatismo-School Life_

_(__**N/A:**__Todos los personajes estarán con la edad que tienen en Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

**..Capitulo V..**

**-Feelings-**

_Los alumnos estaban cansados, obstinados y solo querian volver a casa, el profesor les habia puesto cuatro horas de gran entrenamiento y apenas iban terminandolas._

-Bien! creo que pueden irse ya. _-dice Kakashi-sensei-_menos ustedes dos, Naruto, Sasuke!

_Como Kakashi dijo, ahora tenian que limpiar el salon de educacion fisica, no tenian escapatoria para eso._

**Narracion de Sasuke**

_Maldicion..mi dia a sido desastroso, primero tuve que pasar la noche en mi casa (porque no iba a dormir con el dobe) y ahora vuelvo y la primera clase del dia es esta._

_Pasamos cuatro horas practicando saltos, trotes, y una que otra leccion de karate. Por supuesto no hubiera sido tan malo si **EL** no hubiera estado llamando la atencion desde hace rato (o mi _

_atencion) provocandome a pelear. Es un usuratonkachi que no se da cuenta de que soy mejor que el._

-heey! no voy a limpiar yo solo, ven aqui uchiha!

-Callate dobe_-me dirijo hacia el y tomo un balde de agua- _yo frego y tu pasas el cepillo?-

-no! yo frego y tu pasas el cepillo._-veo que se enojo porque cree que le deje lo peor-_

-Como quieras_-sonrrio victorioso, se va a cansar mas rapido-_

-Espero volver y conseguir todo limpio_-dice Kakashi- _Tampoco quiero ver a uno de ustedes muertos eh?

-Si, si_-dice naruto-_

-Es enserio-

_Kakashi nos mira de mala manera y luego se va, mientras que el resto de nuestros compañeros salen tambien._

-N-naruto-kun!-

_Siento que la voz es de alguien muy familiar y me volteo, era Hinata. que hara aqui?_

-oh, hola hinata-chan!_ -saluda naruto con su mano y sonrriendo de oreja a oreja-_estuviste muy bien en la clase! digo, para ser la primera eras una de las chicas que no se canso tan rapido!

_Definitivamente el dobe habia estado viendo mal, eso se podia decir de Sakura, Temari o quizas de Ten Ten, ahi si luego vendria su hermana, despues de todo no heredo las habilidades de _

_su clan. _

-Ehehe..muchas gracias naruto-kun pero no me fue tan bien como dices.._-sonrie nerviosa-_ me estaba preguntando si te podia ayudar en algo..

-aam, pues ..tenemos mucho trabajo pero eso lo podemos hacer nosotros! tu deberias ir a descanzar.

_-me acerco a ellos-_ hinata, que haces? estas perdiendo tu tiempo de descanzo.

-s-solo queria saber si podia ay-ayudarlos en algo hermano sasuke-

_Naruto se sorprende al escuchar eso, al parecer **se acaba de dar cuenta.**_

-U-ustedes son hermanos?

-Por supuesto usuratonkachi._-le golpeo en la cabeza-_es mi hermana menor.

_-hinata sonrrie-_ si naruto-kun. Somos nosotros dos y un hermano mayor.

-Aaah..-_se soba en la cabeza- _el chico del otro dia, Ita-ita..como se llamaba?

-Es Itachi_-dice hinata-_Sasuke es el hermano del medio y yo soy la menor.._-dice timidamente_

-...-

_Naruto se queda unos segundos mirando a hinata y luego se me queda viendo a mi..por alguna razon eso me hizo poner nervioso._

-MMm..no, no se parecen en nada-_cruza los brazos- _como puedes ser hermano de "este"?

-como que este,DOBE?-

-hehehe..tranquilos chicos!_-alza su dedo indice- _t-tengo una idea! que tal si salimos._.-pausa un momento y noto que esta algo sonrrojada..mmm..estoy seguro que solo tiene calor- _l-los tres

juntos este fin de semana..q-quiero decir..podemos invitar a alguien mas..

-Hm..con el dobe?-

-mm.._-cruza los brazos-_ esta bien hinata-chan pero..invitemos a alguien mas!_-mira feo a sasuke- _no quiero soportarlo tanto a el..

-tsk, como si me importara-

-e-esta bien..! buscare a alguien que vaya con nosotros!-

_Hinata se despide y se marcha del salon, quedo solo con el dobe de nuevo..genial, seguro hara alguna de sus estupideces y yo tendre que limpiar todo.._

-hey! por que estas tan pensativo teme? vamos muevete!-

_-le golpeo en un hombro-_ a mi no me mandes usuratonkachi-

_La tarde pasa tranquila con el dobe** "tratanto"** de no echarlo a perder, yo limpiando lo primordial, hasta a eso de las 2 y 30 de la tarde cuando abren la puerta bruscamente y entran al _

_salon._

-que fue eso?_-dice naruto-_

-ahi esta! atrapenlo!

_Esa voz..._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos entran 6 chicos armados con palos de madera y largas cuerdas._

-naruto!-

_Al primero que agarran es a naruto sujetandolo contra una pared, dos tipos._

-aah!_-naruto grita cuando lo golpean en el estomago con la madera-_

-dejenlo!_-me acerco lo mas rapido que puedo, empujo a los dos tipos que se me atravesaron en frente y pateo a los dos que sujetaban a naruto_-estas bien?-

_Sasuke lo sostiene antes de que caiga al suelo y deja que se apoye en el._

-..._-escupe mucha sangre- e-_e-estoy bien!

_Maldicion! por que carajos estan haciendo esto?_

-son unos malditos cobardes! porque no viniste tu solo?_-acomodo a naruto en el suelo y me pongo frente a el-_ acaso no eres suficientemente **HOMBRE**?

-jajaja!-_rie freneticamente- _mi novia me a dicho que te has seguido viendo con _"ella"_.

-estas loco! no se de que demonios hablas!_-naruto intenta levantarse y no puede evitar pedirle ayuda-_ a-ayudame..sasuke..!

_No rechino ni hago nada, simplemente me apresuro a ayudarlo y lo levanto.._

-no te apresures_-sigo delante de el-_ aqui seremos un equipo, esta bien?

-jejeje.._-pone su mano en mi hombro intentando no caerse- _esta bien, teme.

De repente siento que _*El*_ nos esta viendo realmente feo y se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros.

-toma esto!-

_El chico intenta darle a naruto pero sasuke lo detiene con su codo._

**-SASUKE!-**

-argh...!_-me apresuro y dejo una patada en su abdomen-_maldito..!

_En el instante en que el chico cae se le cae una mascara que tenia puesta, e inmediatamente sasuke lo reconoce.._

-Tu!..-

-lo conoces sasuke?_-intenta ayudarlo-_

-El es un maldito acosador..!-

-Hmm..bueno, creo que no hay manera de que siga escondiendome..en realidad no estoy celando a mi novia.._-sonrrie-_ hola, Sasuke-kun.

-por que demonios me seguiste hasta aqui?..no..por que tenias el ojo puesto en naruto?_-llevo mi mano hasta mi codo, esta comenzando a sangrar-_

-Sasuke.._-naruto se apresura y se coloca en frente de mi-_ no entiendo nada pero tenemos que derrotarlos..esto no es nada! que no eres un uchiha? recuperate y peleemos!

-tsk.._-sonrrio- _estoy bien usuratonkachi..y no malgastes mi apellido!_-miro a William, el chico-_ vas a hablar o tenemos que hacerte hablar?

-de hecho no me importa porque igual lo hare..deberias de suponerlo sasuke-koi!

-s-sasuke-koi?-naruto me mira MUY extraño-

_-me salen muchas venas en la cabeza-_ no me llames asi!

-te llamare como yo quiera! despues de todo lo que le paso a el es tu culpa!...estuve persiguiendote desde Inglaterra a america, al fin te encuentro..y te encuentro con eso!_-señala a _

_naruto-_

_Naruto esta muy confundido y le pasa algo mas, puedo notarlo..algo dentro de mi siente que lo esta lastimando.._

-...El fue tu novio Sasuke?-

-...-_definitivamente esto estaba mal- _No naruto, el no fue mi novio..ni lo sera_-intento calmarme- _como te dije, es un acosador..cuando estabamos en Inglaterra perseguia a mi hermano

Itachi pero el lo mando a volar y fue detras de mi.._-mira a william-_ que no te quedo claro cuando te dije que **NO**?

-No! se que fue un error! tu..tu me amas!-

**-CLARO QUE NO! NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!**

-es mentira!

-a-am..-

_Naruto se sintio cohibido en ese momento..no sabia porque se sentia asi, pero sentia una **gran** punzada en su corazon._

-QUE NO! ES VERDAD! que no puedes darte cuenta que te estoy rechazando?

-no! solo me cambiaste por el!_-señala a naruto-_ admitelo!

Maldicion..va a seguir con esto..sera mejor seguirle el juego..

_-susurro-_naruto..sigueme la corriente no importa lo que haga..-

-q-que?-

_Sasuke se acerca a naruto y lo toma por la cintura en un abrazo de medio lado -_esta bien, me has descubierto..la razon por la que te rechaze es porque me enamore de Naruto.

-lo sabia!-_william se arrodilla al suelo_-c-como pudiste!

-conozco a naruto desde los 8 años..y siempre lo ame.._-mira a naruto directo a los ojos y toma su menton-_

_Vaya, se mentir muy bien_

-t-t-t-temeee!_-naruto se sonrroja mucho e intenta empujarlo pero sasuke lo detiene-_

_-murmura-_ es la unica forma de que me deje y te deje a ti tambien en paz_-se acerca mas al rostro de naruto y choca sus frentes-_esto me desagrada tanto como a ti pe...-

-..._-naruto cierra los ojos fuertemente y hala a sasuke_-bien!_-lo toma del menton y lo besa-_

Sasuke abre enormemente sus ojos y no puede evitar colocar sus manos en las mejillas de naruto.

_Esto se siente extremadamente bien.._

El beso dura tan solo unos segundos hasta que se separan y se miran directamente por unos momentos..

-te dije que es verdad.._-dice sasuke limpiandole con su dedo algo de saliva que sobresalia del menton de naruto-_

-si.._-dice naruto mirando hacia el suelo-_ alejate de **MI** novio._.-abraza a sasuke por la cintura muy fuerte-_

_Sasuke se sonrroja._

-q-que?-

-ya te puedes ir?_-le acaricia un poco el cabello a naruto_-ya has hecho suficiente daño..-

-..._-william mira hacia el suelo-_ es verdad no?..

-ya te lo dije-

-entonces supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada.._-le salen varias lagrimas-_me ire sasuke-kun..-_mira al resto de chicos-_ vamonos ...

_William y sus amigos salen del salon y cierran las puertas.._

...Silencio, habia mucho silencio...

_Hasta que me doy cuenta que aun no suelto a naruto..y ni el a mi._

-naruto...lo siento..._-lo suelto y le miro directo a los ojos..no puedo evitarlo-_

-por favor..no hagas eso otra vez.._-naruto intenta mirar a sasuke por un momento pero no puede..solo esquiva su mirada y se limpia la boca con su brazo-_t-tu..estas bien?..tu codo..

_Ah si, habia olvidado completamente eso.._

-si, estoy bien tan solo tendran que vendarmelo_-se acerca mas a el-_tu estas bien? te golpearon mucho en tu estomago..

_-se pone algo nervioso-_ s-si yo tambien estoy bien, sasuke...argh!-

_De repente naruto escupe mucha sangre y se sostiene de la camisa de sasuke._

-NARUTO!...demonios! tranquilo naruto!

_**Flash Back -**_

* * *

-Te dije que me sueltes! tu ya no significas nada para mi!  
-Pero tu para mi si!

* * *

**Fin Flash Back -**

_Kakashi estaba entrando al salon en ese momento._

-em? que esta pasando aqui? porque hay san...?-

-kakashi! **AYUDAME!-**

_Kakashi miro horrorizado la escena..sasuke tenia a naruto en sus brazos mientras el solo se ahogaba en sangre.._

* * *

**Hola! aqui reportandome despues de tanto tiempo! me vino la inspiracion y decidi escribir el capitulo ..aqui aclarare unas dudas!**

**En este dialogo:**

-Callate dobe_-me dirijo hacia el y tomo un balde de agua- _yo frego y tu pasas el cepillo?-

-no! yo frego y tu pasas el cepillo._-veo que se enojo porque cree que le deje lo peor-_

**Cuando hablo de fregar me refiero a hacer la coleta, limpiar con un desinfectante y con cepillo me refiero a pasar la escoba, limpiar el polvo para los que no sepan =)**

**Dato:** Sasuke no paso la noche con naruto por la pelea, creyo que con eso le cambiarian su habitacion pero desgraciadamente no fue asi.

**Dato 2: **si, a hinata le gusta naruto, me parece que fui muy obvia con eso, una competencia entre hermanos eh?

**Bueno creo que no olvido nada mas! espero les haya gustado n_n!**

**Reviews please!**


	6. Cap VI Apariciones

_**Hola! aqui estoy yo de nuevo, como prometi hace algun tiempo ya, aqui esta el capitulo VI de este fic, es algo corto pero creo que represento la idea de lo que viene a continuacion, espero les guste!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo VI- Apariciones_**

El cielo era de un color blanco...la textura que percibia parecia como la de algo cremoso pero a la vez resistente..sentia su cuerpo tan ligero, como si no tuviera uno, y todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado..

_"El morir nunca se habia sentido tan hermoso"_-penso Naruto, hasta unos segundos en que toda ilusion de ello desaparecio y el dolor se hizo presente, Sintio una flecha atravesando su corazon y un dolor tan agudo pero terrible en todo su cuerpo, apreto los ojos con mucha fuerza y los abrio con la misma fuerza de esta..

-aaaah!_-grito, coloco su mano en su pecho y apreto con fuerza la ropa-_... que fue eso?

-No te preocupes que aun no es tu tiempo de morir, otra vez._-se escucha una voz tenue y ligera en toda la habitacion._

-q-que?_ -naruto mira con temor hacia su izquierda sin ver nada, se frota los ojos e intenta levantarse de la cama en la que estaba, ahora sentado. No habia nada en la habitacion, pero se sentia una presencia, justo como si alguien lo observara desde la puerta.-_

-quien dijo eso?..responde._.-dice con mas temor.-_

Justo cuando sintio que la presencia estaba por aparecer frente a el, la puerta se abre y entra su compa era sakura corriendo hacia el, hasta abrazarlo.

-me alegro tanto de que estes bien!_-ella lo abrazaba muy fuerte, esto se le hizo muy extraño a naruto. Estaba sorprendido.-_

-eh si estoy bien._.-dijo bastante extrañado-_ disculpa cuanto tiempo e estado aqui? y porque tu..?

Sakura no lo dejo terminar de hablar, ella hablo primero.

-llevas tres aqui, es que por alguna extraña razon despues de que te golpearon perdiste mucha sangre, empezaste a toser con descontrol. Kakashi te trajo a la enfermeria y la directora Tsunade te atendio.

-aah si ahora lo recuerdo._.-dijo despues de meditar un poco-_ pero porque estas aqui?

_Sakura parecio pensarlo un poco antes de responder._

-Ah, eso es porque convenci a Tsunade de enseñarme la ciencia de la medicina y ella te dejo a mi cuidado_-sonrio- _ahora soy como un tipo de enfermera.-

A naruto eso le parecio aun mas _raro_, no sabia que le llamaba la atencion la medicina, de hecho, muy poco sabia acerca de su compa era de clases, por eso sintio muy extraño la tanta preocupacion que tenia hacia el.

-ah entiendo sakura, pero no me referia a eso._.-se rasco un poco la cabeza y le sonrio-_ bueno no importa! por cierto donde esta sasuke? que paso con el esta bien el?

La chica no pudo responder porque la puerta se volvio a abrir de nuevo, y esta se aparto de naruto, sasuke estaba entrando.

-ah ya despertaste usuratonkachi. _-dice con cierta prepotencia-_

-tu teme..!

-tranquilo, me alegro de que estes bien por lo que veo..estuviste durmiendo tres dias y te perdiste, pues, tres dias de clase, sabes yo no te ayudare con toda la tarea que nos dejaron.-

Naruto se pasa la mano por el cabello y se levanta de la cama.

-Ah eso no me importa_-le lanza una mirada mas prepotente y suspira-_por lo que veo tu estas bien, esos chicos no volvieron?

-no ya no volvieron, supongo que lo que le dije funciono.

-jeje que bien, no quiero volver a estar tres dias durmiendo, siento como si no hubiera descansado nada sabes!-_estira sus brazos hacia arriba_- ah si sakura, gracias por haberme cuidado_-le sonrie-_quiero ir a ducharme y acomodar _MI_ nueva habitacion y...

Naruto sigue hablando sobre lo que le hara a su habitacion, mientras que sakura acomoda las sabanas de la cama y mira a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba ignorando a naruto, no queria pelear con el de nuevo, y se da cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando, y voltea a observarla tambien.

-ah, pasa algo sakura?-

-...-_ Al terminar de doblar las sabanas, acomoda la almohada y voltea a verlo de nuevo.-_ no es nada_ -muestra una sonrisa que al parecer de sasuke era algo falsa-_ Asegurate de que este bien, volvere a mis deberes. Adios naruto.-

Antes de irse sakura se acerca a naruto y lo abraza de nuevo, pero esta vez _besa_ delicadamente la frente de el, ambos chicos quedan algo impresionados, ella luego se va.

-Ehh..de que tanto me perdi sasuke_?.-dice naruto rascandose un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia la puerta por donde se acababa de marchar su amiga-_

-No de mucho realmente...-

-sabes ella fue extremadamente cariñosa. que le ocurrira?.-

A sasuke la palabra_ "cariñosa"_, proveniente de _"cariño"_..le hizo sentir algo un tanto raro o quizas _celoso_, no sabia en realidad que era ese sentimiento pero solo sabia que no le agradaba.-

-Quizas es asi con todos los pacientes naruto, solo olvidalo.-

-Uummmm.-dice mienstras estira sus brazos.-

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos, no muy lejos de la habitacion donde se encontraba naruto, estaba sakura, tendida en el suelo con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos. Apenas podia respirar y tenia sus dos manos tapando su boca, conteniendo el dolor.

-Y-yo..e-el..estaba vivo!_.-mas lagrimas salen de sus ojos-_ como es esto posible?.

Pasos se escuchan acercandose, ligeramente. una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos celestes claros sale de la obscuridad con un pa uelo en sus manos.

-Te dije que no mentia niña, yo nunca lo hago._ -le acerca el pañuelo a su cara-_ No debes decir nada, si lo haces volveras directamente a tu mundo y yo no podre hacer_ nada_ para que regreses aqui..solo espero que logres tu objetivo, naruto uzumaki por **nada** del mundo, debe volver a entablar una relacion con sasuke uchiha.

-sakura se limpia las lagrimas euforicamente y se levanta del suelo, asiente varias veces y mira detenidamente a la otra chica-

-por supuesto que lo hare!**_ no dejare que el lo mate de nuevo!_**

La otra chica tan solo sonrio, otra de esas sonrrisas cinicas que ella mostraba. Todos y cada uno de los personajes se estaban convirtiendo en los peones de un muy pero muy extraño juego...

* * *

** Ahora que pasara? La _otra _Sakura a entrado al juego, ella dara todo para proteger a naruto y alejarlo de sasuke, como creen que va a separar a naruto y a sasuke? _(con su pequeña pero fuerte amistad que se esta formando) _**

**Quizas ella intentara..**

**1- Enamorar a naruto (si, la primera porque es la mas obvia no les parece?)**

**2- Asesinar a sasuke. **

**3- Enamorar a sasuke.**

**Dejenme saber su opinion eso me gustaria mucho! quizas la podria agregar en los proximos dos capitulos de este fic, lo hare dedicado a esa persona con la mejor idea!**

**Se despide hika-chan!**


End file.
